With development of communications technologies, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) performs research and standardization work on a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, expecting to obtain a higher speed, a higher capacity, and better user performance. At a preliminary stage of LTE deployment, an LTE network is deployed only in a hotspot area, but full coverage is performed by a 2G/3G network. In an area where multiple types of wireless networks overlap or are adjacent, when a UE (user equipment) moves back and forth between an LTE network and a 2G/3G network, inter-system cell reselection needs to be performed for the UE. Each time of the inter-system cell reselection leads to a location update process of the UE, so as to update location information that is of the UE and that is registered on a core network, which causes a large increase in signaling load on a network and an air interface.
To resolve the foregoing problem, the 3GPP introduces an idle state signaling reduction (ISR) mechanism. After the ISR mechanism is activated, when a UE moves in a coverage area in which the UE is registered, even moves across a standard, no location update needs to be performed. Although by using the ISR mechanism, a location update can be prevented from frequently occurring, location area management of different network standards is implemented by different core network nodes. In essence, location area management of various network standards is independently performed, and cannot be performed in an effectively collaborative manner, which causes a complex mobility management procedure, and is not helpful in optimization and evolution of a network architecture.